2005 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2005.'' 2005 January *1 January - Robert Fortier dies. *14 January - airs. *19 January - Cal Bolder dies. *21 January - ** airs. ** Steve Susskind dies. *26 January - Star Trek: Enterprise is sold into syndication and will air in 90% of US markets starting in the fall of 2005. *28 January - airs. *''Star Trek: Communicator'' #154 is published. February * 3 February - airs and Paramount Pictures announces that Star Trek: Enterprise has been canceled by UPN. * 5 February - Howard Block dies. * 11 February - airs. * 18 February - airs. * 25 February - airs. March * 13 March - Jason Evers dies. * 15 March - Star Trek: First Contact (Special Edition) Region 1 DVD is released. * 29 March - Pocket Errand of Fury Seeds of Rage is published. * Pocket [[Star Trek: IKS Gorkon|IKS Gorkon]] Enemy Territory is published. April * 8 April - Nevio Zeccara dies. * 20 April - Gerald B. Moss dies. * 22 April - airs. * 29 April - airs. May * 1 May - Jerry Zimmer dies. * 3 May - ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete First Season Region 1 DVD is released. * 6 May - airs. * 9 May - Chris Kreski dies. * 13 May - airs. It is followed by the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, airs. The episode is a crossover featuring Star Trek: The Next Generation stars Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker and Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi, using the holodeck to look back at the final mission of the ''Enterprise''. * 14 May - Alyce Andrece dies. * 17 May - Frank Gorshin dies. * Pocket DS9 Hollow Men is published. * Pocket SCE Breakdowns is published. June * 6 June - ''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (Special Edition) Region 1 DVD is released. * 7 June - ''Star Trek: First Contact'' (Special Edition) Region 2 DVD is released. * 8 June - Ed Bishop dies. * 14 June - Pocket Star Trek Tales from the Captain's Table is published. * 20 June - Billy Parrish dies. * 25 June - Michael Cuneo and John Fiedler die. * Pocket Star Trek Articles of the Federation is published. * Pocket VOY String Theory Cohesion is published. July * 2 July - Norm Prescott dies. * 20 July - James Doohan dies. * 22 July - George D. Wallace dies. * 26 July - ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Second Season Region 1 DVD is released. * Pocket Trek Strange New Worlds 8 is released. August * 1 August - Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) Region 2 DVD is released. * 2 August - ** is shown on Sky One in the UK and Ireland. ** Loulie Jean Norman dies. * 11 August - Jack Hinkle dies. * 15 August - Herta Ware dies. * 23 August - Brock Peters dies. * 24 August - Herbert J. Wright dies. * 26 August - John Finger dies. September * 14 September - Robert Wise dies. * 17 September - Enterprise began its syndicated run with the episode . * 24 September - Denver Mattson dies. * 27 September - ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Third Season Region 1 DVD is released. * Pocket TNG Death in Winter is published. October * 2 October - Hamilton Camp dies. * 4 October - ** ''Star Trek Nemesis'' (Special Edition) Region 1 DVD is released. ** Richard J. Zobel, Jr. dies. * 7 October - Charles Rocket dies. * 22 October - Jean Marie Novak dies. * 25 October - Pocket VOY String Theory Fusion is published. November * 1 November - ** ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Fourth Season Region 1 DVD is released. ** Michael Piller dies. * 9 November - C. Marie Davis dies. * 11 November - Keith Andes dies. * 28 November - Marc Lawrence dies. * Pocket VOY Distant Shores is published. December * 26 December - Vincent Schiavelli dies. * 27 December - Pocket Titan Orion's Hounds is published. * 29 December - Teresa E. Victor dies. Unknown * Art Asylum releases toy collectibles in the following series: Star Trek (TOS), Wave 3; Star Trek: Trek Tech, Wave 2.5; Enterprise "In A Mirror Darkly"; Deep Space Nine "Trials and Tribble-ations"; The Next Generation, Wave 1. * Hallmark releases its annual Star Trek Christmas ornament, this time the . * Johnny Lightning releases toy collectibles in a "battle-damaged" series of Trek spaceships. * AMT/Ertl is purchased by the owners of Polar Lights models, several of their classic Trek collectible models are slated for re-release. * Games: ** Worlds ** Mirror Universe * Star Trek: Voyager premieres on five in the UK. Release gallery File:Star Trek First Contact Special Edition DVD cover (Region 1).jpg|''Star Trek: First Contact (Special Edition)'' DVD File:SeedsofRage.jpg|''Seeds of Rage'' File:Enemy Territory.jpg|''Enemy Territory'' File:ENT Season 1 DVD.jpg|''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete First Season File:Hollow Men.jpg|''Hollow Men'' File:SCE-Breakdowns.JPG|''Breakdowns'' File:Star Trek Insurrection Special Edition DVD cover (Region 1).jpg|''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (Special Edition) region 1 File:Star Trek First Contact Special Edition DVD cover (Region 2).jpg|''Star Trek: First Contact'' (Special Edition) File:Tales from the captains table novel.jpg|''Tales from the Captain's Table'' File:Articles of the Federation bc.jpg|''Articles of the Federation'' File:Cohesion.jpg|''Cohesion'' File:ENT Season 2 DVD.jpg|''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Second Season File:Strange New Worlds 8 cover.jpg|''Strange New Worlds 8'' File:Star Trek Insurrection Special Edition DVD cover (Region 2).jpg|''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (Special Edition) region 2 File:ENT Season 3 DVD - Region 1.jpg|''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Third Season File:TNG Death in Winter cover.jpg|''Death in Winter'' File:Star Trek Nemesis Special Edition DVD cover-Region 1.jpg|''Star Trek Nemesis'' (Special Edition) File:String theory fusion.jpg|''Fusion'' File:ENT Season 4 DVD - Region 1.jpg|''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Fourth Season File:Distantshores.jpg|''Distant Shores'' File:Orions Hounds.jpg|''Orion's Hounds'' File:Decipher7.jpg|''Worlds'' File:Decipher8.jpg|''Mirror Universe'' cs:2005 (produkce) fr:2005 productions it:Produzioni del 2005 nl:2005 producties